Van Helsing's Faith
by snowfox2
Summary: Faith is taken back in time to help the famous Van Helsing kill the worlds newest evil. She isn't to happy about it. Can Van Helsing help tame this wild child? Can Faith forget her past and find happiness somewhere? Or will the two just end up destorying
1. The Dangerous Loon

"Hey B what you doing sitting up here in the dark. Why don't you go to that party that is going on downstairs?" Faith asked her blond friends who was again mopping in the dark.

"Its been over a month…." Buffy said softly as through in awe of the words that came out of her mouth. She was staring into a fire place that was lighting her face an odd red and yellow color. She sat in a red old fashioned chair. Her chin resting on the heel of her palm.

"You gotta stop mopping about that B. Its gone. Its all gone. Good riddance's I say. Didn't need that hell mouth of a town any way," Faith said taking a seat beside her. She shook her head knowing this had nothing to do with the town or even the fact they were the not the only slayers anymore.

"Do you think I could have saved him?" she asked softly. Faith sighed shaking her head. This was not the first time she had been asked.

"No B I've told you this before you couldn't. He had to die and go to dust at sometime. He ain't coming back. Not for you and definitely not for me. Death is the end. Its what we live in, breath in and end up being. Live life to the fullest and take dead when it comes to you with a fighting resistance," Faith told her with a determined sound in her voice.

"Maybe death is not end. Maybe the soul lives and is…" Buffy started then Faith interrupted her.

"Reincarnated. I don't think so. Soul is just a funny way saying God. Its nothing but a fixation humans made up to make sense of shit they didn't understand," Faith told her.

"But Angel and Spike had souls…." Buffy started and Faith interjected.

"No they felt guilty. I have to say whatever that glowing thing was changed Angel, but I don't think it was a soul. Had to be magic or something….But that's not why I came to see you," Faith said softly.

"Your leaving again huh?" Buffy asked softly. Faith nodded.

"Its not working here. All these people wanting me to be a general of some slayer army, training kids, paper work its not for me B. I gotta get out of here. I think I'm going to take a trip you up north. You know maybe go fight more vamps or maybe take a break. I mean with all the new slayers an old one taking a vacation isn't going to hurt anyone," Fait told her.

Buffy's eyes were still wide and emotionless, but holding in tears. Her body looked vacant, hollow even.

"You need to loosen up B. Takes some time off. Meet a new guy. Have some kids or something," she told her clearly grieving friend.

"I don't want a new guy…." she said tears at the edge of her eyes.

"I know, but you'll find one if you want it or not. Guys seem to jump out at you," she said and getting up. She paused for a moment and turned to say, "See you later B."

Buffy nodded then turned to look at her friend.

"One more thing," she said with a smile life returning to her eyes,

"Yeah?" Faith asked wanting to get out of that place without some emotion outburst.

"What's with that hair?" she asked teasingly. Faith stroked hand through her newly permed hair. It made large curled throughout the length of it which went down to her shoulders.

"What don't like it?" Faith asked with a smile and a wink. She picked up her bag and walked out the door.

Her head suddenly spun as she stepped out the door. She felt like the ground had been plucked out from under her. She groaned at the feeling of helplessness. She felt a tug on her body sending her backwards faster then anything she had ever experienced. She left out a scream of rage and confusion. In the back ground she heard a man's voice young and shaky saying,

"Bring forth the one to save us all

Let the Slayer of Vampires hear my call

Our need is for an army but we call on one

Blessed with the power to bring vampires into the sun

Bring us the killer of evil and the keeper of peace

We ask the heaven to lease

Them from time and space

We ask with the worlds of our grace

For the key player

We summon thee of the power of the Slayer"

She held her hands over her ears to make the horrible echoing words out of her head, but it didn't work. She fell further, faster then she thought possible. She couldn't breath. The air around her seemed more like a vacuum then atmosphere. She of course wasn't thinking about that. She was trying to fight the hold of the invisible hand that was taking her.

She wondering what Buffy was thinking. If she was being taken too. Then shook it off her mind. Now that didn't matter it was survival of the strongest and she was sure Buffy would make it.

Suddenly she landed, her feet touched the ground and she was grateful to be steady once more. She looked up to find something odd. She was in the middle of a crowd. The woman were wearing long skirt and bonnets. She looked at then confused. Who were bonnets how a days? She scanned the area. All the buildings looked old, warn down and very old fashioned. She raised a brow. Had she ended up in a movie set or a freaky city recreated to look like the old days?

Everyone was looking at her with disgust. She looked down. She had a low cut, tight fitting, black tank on with a pair of tight jeans to go with it. She was in tennis shoes, but she doubted that was the reason. Maybe she was ruining the affect for other people in this masquerade game.

A man behind her out of her line was vision was walking through the crowd. He was dressed all in black with gloves and a hate. The brow of his hat was pulled down over his eyes and a mask coved his mouth none of his skin showed. Unless you knew him there was no way to tell who he was.

He saw the outline of Faith out of the corner of his eyes. He also noticed the crowd staring and backing away from her. He heard the low chorus of the words 'harlot, whore, tramp' being spat in her direction. He caught his first good sight of her from the back. Her long black curly standing out to him like a large sign that said only one thing to him. His heart leapt in hope.

"Anna!" he called pushing his way through the ground, "Anna!! Anna its me." He ran over to her and forced her to turn. She wasn't Anna of course. He had known that.

Faith looked at the man that had turned her with a glare. Why the hell was he calling her Anna? Who did he think he was touching her like that? She gave him a quick once over. She thought his long hair was a little odd, but it seemed to match his eyes. He didn't look too old, but the years had took their toll on him. She couldn't tell if he was handsome or not due to the mask he wore.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she asked and a few people around her gasped. They covered the ears of their children and walked away. She rolled her eyes and looked back to the man.

"I'm sorry miss I mistook you for someone I once knew," he said softly.

He let his eyes take a short field trip own her form. He was astonished by her dress. Not only was the whole outfit skin tight but she was in pants made of a material he couldn't think of name for. He was sure whatever top she was wearing must have been an under garment to something, because a woman would never wear something so relieving and small willingly.

"Please take this," he said taking of his coat and putting it around her shoulders. She shrugged it off.

"No thanks buddy. I don't know who you are or who your looking for, but I don't want anything to do with you. I'm trying to figure out where the hell I am," she said dropped the coat to the ground. She marched out of the crowd. She made her way out of down. The place was small and they were at the edge of it. She quickly made a bee line for an empty space.

He picked up his coat and fallowed her. He took her by the arm. They had moved to somewhere a bit more private. Faith had lead them to a street in this area were lined with homes. Most decent folk were asleep by this hour.

She swung round with speed he had never expected from a woman. She grabbed his wrist and flipped him over with a strong angry grunt. He gave a quick gasp as she tossed him with power he would not have thought possible. He landed with a grunt of pain.

He looked up to the woman. He coughed and sat up indignantly. She was in a fighting stand. A determination shone in her eyes that told him to be careful. He could tell this was a wild one. Most likely low born right off the streets. He got up slowly he head down to show weakness and surrender.

"I was only going to ask you if you were lost and if so volunteer assistance," he told her softly trying to watch for any attack.

"Yeah fine I'm lost. What's the name of this freak show town?" she asked him. She wasn't about to beat up an information source. Maybe he could help her get back to the State.

"This is London," he told her softly. What type of woman walked around in nothing but an under garment not knowing where she was? Maybe she wasn't too clear in the head. He would have asked but she seemed very strong, and he was not in the mood to fight with a loon.

"London are you joking? What is this a dress up party? Then who are you supposed to be Van Helsing?" she asked with a laugh. This was a joke. This must be a whole city party, where they pretended it was a different time and got really into it. She huffed and turned walking off.

"How did you know my name?" he asked softly from behind her. She laughed and looked behind her.

"Your joking aren't you? Getting a little to into character don't you think?" she asked stopping.

"I don't know what you mean," he told her still dumbfounded on how she had guessed it was him. Sure there were wanted posters up all over but it wasn't like

"Would you stop it alright not funny. Just tell me where the next pay phone is and I'll you without a scratch," she said with an animals grin.

"I do not know what you refer to," he told her. What did she mean by 'pay phone.' it sounded like a Inn name maybe that was it. What else could it be?

"Oh you Medieval freaks are always way to into character," she said and started walking forward again.

He chased after her not thinking a crazy woman with her strength should be wondering free. She most likely had escaped her keeper. She could be a danger to herself and more importantly others. He could not let someone like that wonder the streets.

"I don't know what your talking about my lady, but I would like to help you. My name is Van Helsing. This is London. I think you're a little confused," he told her trying not to make her angry.

She rolled her eyes and turned. This guy was starting to annoy her now. She walked over to him. She stopped inches from his body a teasing glint in her eyes, a flirty smile on his lips. His eyes looked taken aback and concerned. She smiled more at his reaction. She put her hand on his mask.

He held up a hand to stop her thinking it was now a trap. His eyes scanning the shadows for gaurds. Who would dare use a woman, even one such as this, as bait?

She took his wrist and squeezed as hard as she could. He let go from the pain. She held his hand out of the way. With the other she took down the mask.

He had a bit of a whiskery bread coming in like he needed shave. She looked over his features with interest. She had seen them before. She had to make sure. She flipped his hat off. His lips remained locked in a defiant line, his eyes watchful, careful, and strong. His hair was just as it should be. He looked jsut right for the part. She let short laugh.

"You have got to be kidding,' she said in a low voice.


	2. SCREW THIS

"Carl, do you have any idea what is going on?" Van Helsing asked his friar friend as the poor boy looked through as many books as he could.

"No, I'm still looking thank you," he sighed, slightly annoyed at how impatient his partner was becoming.

Faith had quickly agreed to join them. She found herself laughing, at the idea of the whole thing, to herself. She kept staring at the man who looked like and proclaimed to be the one and true Van Helsing. This guy was supposed to have killed Dracula. She guessed he had killed the real thing and Buffy had dealt with a look a like or wanna be. Faith was sure Buffy was going to love hearing about this. Faith listened to the two bicker while looking through things. She was beginning to doubt the idea that this was some kind of masquerade party. The whole place looked old style. She was beginning to think she had gone back in time. There really was no other way to explain it.

They were only using candles for God's sake. No one got this into character for so long. The whole building looked like something out a history book. She hadn't seen a glimpse of anything electronic since she had gotten there. She had searched to.

Her mind couldn't wrap around the idea of being in a different time. She was sure it was possible. She had seen a whole town disappeared behind her, and other things she would rather not bring up. The only problem was why. Why was she here? Who had sent for her across time.

And why the hell was she with Van Helsing of all men? She stared up at him with a smirk. Couldn't the fates think of anything more original then putting two infamous vampire slayers together? This guy was a push-over anyway. Who he had dealt with? One vampire in his entire career. She had killed a hundred, maybe thousands of vampires, not to mention almost dying too many times to count on one hand.

He caught her staring at him and looked back at her confused. His head tilted to one side pulling his long hair to the other. His brown eyes looked befuddled. She gave him a teasing grin. A slight blushed crept over his face. He adverted his eyes and looked back to the other man.

The other man, who proclaimed himself to be Carl, had overly liked her. He had gone goofy when he saw her. It seemed a girl in jeans and a tank was a little too much for these boys. At least she could use that to her advantage. She smirked.

If she was going to have to go through with this whole thing believing it was actually the past, she would have to give this time some cultural shock. She thought of the bikini in the bottom of her bag. She knew the boys would most likely have a heart attack.

"How did she get here?" Van Helsing asked Carl softly.

"I have no idea. There is no spell, no chants, no nothing. It's like she just popped here from thin air," Carl explained sounding slightly more annoyed.

Faith looked over at the two. She knew right away that they were talking about her. She could sense it in the side glances, and the way they were whispering instead of saying things in a normal tone. Not to mention the fact that Van Helsing seemed to be the aggressor. She turned her attention back to things around her.

They had the curtains closed so that no one could see inside. She guessed they either didn't want her or themselves seen, maybe even both. What she remembered about the stories of Van Helsing, was that he was a wanted criminal. She smirked. She knew what life on the run was like. Maybe they did have no other thing in common. Only he didn't seem like a guy that would go to the bad side of the tracks easily.

"So you're the great killer I'm been hearing about? The almighty Van Helsing," Faith said still looking at the candles they were using in place of lamps and light bulbs. She could have really gone for a little electric light in this room. It was so dark, and candles only helped so much.

"I won't say almighty, but yes as I have said, I am Van Helsing," he responded as he looked over Carl's shoulder at a spell books.

"So prove it," she said stroking her hand over a sword on the wall. She picked up quickly and held it by the hilt. She was a pro with a sword. He shook his head almost laughing.

"I don't fight ladies without fangs," he said like a true gentleman. Since Carl's lack of discovery to how she could possibly be from the future, he found the most likely solution was that she was in truth…insane. He thought it better to play along with her and her disillusions than upset her by denying. He was going to look into asylums for her to stay in.

"I don't need fangs to fight," she said putting the sword to his throat with one hand. She smiled wildly as she saw fear enter his eyes. She pushed him back against the wall. His eyes went wide with terror. His breathing was still even, and his eyes scanned the room. She had backed him into the part of the wall that was bare with no way to go.

Van Helsing was a little more than shocked by her actions. The fact she had to be so strategic about what place in the wall she had put him against took him aback. He had not thought she would be so wise. Still, he held his own. Facing danger was something he did everyday. The thing that scared him the most was the look of blood thirst in her eyes. That made him believe she had killed before now and would again if the need would arise.

"Now, pop quiz time. Lets find out if you really are who you pretend to be," Faith said tossing her curled brown hair out of her face, her hand still firmly on the sword. She looked at him intensely, loving playing with him like this.

"Van Helsing….." Carl whispered unsure what to do.

She looked over to the wimp, Carl, warningly. She put a finger up and waved it back and forth telling him no like a mother would. She gave him a pouting, cute face lowing her chin, to go along with it. When his eyes went wide and he backed up she raised her head smiling and looked back to Van Helsing.

"So trivia time. What year were you born?" Faith asked him.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully knowing that this insane woman won't take it as the truth. She most likely had seen his face on a poster and now thought she knew him and everything that had to do with him. Of course it would all be made up. The best he could do was tell the truth so he could go to heaven with one less sin on his record.

"Of course not. You can't remember anything past the time when you were found on the church steps almost dead," she told him with a trademark smirk.

Van Helsing looked truly surprised. His mind raced with ideas and reasons trying to make sense out of this insanity. Did this disallusional girl work for the church? Or had she killed someone to find out? Was she stocking him and had overheard him saying that? If she had, why the facade of a woman who thought she was fun from the future? It made no sense to him. The story that she was fun the future was seeming to make more sense at the moment.

"Next questions. What did you do to the monster Frankenstein created?" she asked. Van Helsing looked confused and astonished once again. No one was suppose to know about any of that. They might know of the monster, but not that he was involved with it.

"I let him go free against the order of the church," Van Helsing told her. He had stopped trying to figure out how she knew and more what to do. He could think of things like that later if he lived. If he didn't, the thinking would have been meaningless.

"Good answer. So, you got the facts. This all still could be a good remake of his time. The way I see it your just a freak that has watched the movie one too many times," Faith said. She started getting closer. She walked to the right towards the wall. She kept the point on his neck at all times. She slide her way down the blade getting closer to him.

"I don't know what your talking about," he told her with a sigh. He wished to ask what a movie was, but knew this was not the time.

She was standing, sword in hand, only inches from him. He could feel the cold, menacing steel on his neck. A drop of blood fell where she was pushing too hard. He looked over the corner of his eye. She was beautiful this close, but with a deadly glint in her eye. He knew if she didn't like his answer he would be dead before he hit the floor.

"I'm going to ask you something that only the real Van Helsing and I could answer. How did it feel to kill an innocent life? How did it feel to accidentally spill the blood of a human all over you? How did it feel to know you ended a life and all its possibilities with your own bare hands?" she asked, a wild look in her eyes.

Van Helsing went still. How could she have known about Anna and what he had done. How could she possibly pretend to understand what he had gone through. How could this young woman ask him to explain such a thing.

"It's beyond words," he told her. She didn't looked pleased.

"You're going to have to do better then that. Give me some adjectives that seem like one way of putting how it felt. I know it'll be vague, but I'm looking for one word that only someone that had gone through it, could use," she said sounding confident he won't use it.

"It was painful. It made me feel guilty. It was saddening. So much grief and pain. Surprise, terror, horror," Van Helsing said and looked up at Faith knowing that wasn't what she was looking for. He sighed and said the one word he had never spoken aloud before, "Powerful. It was empowering to know I could stop someone's heart. That not only that I could kill evil, but almost good. That there was no line that stopped me. It made me feel powerful."

Carl looked more then startled. He looked appalled.

"But Van Helsing, you love-…" Carl started, but Van silenced him.

"I know, but that makes no difference. The feeling was there. The realization was there," Van Helsing explained, then to Faith asked, "Does that answer your questions?"

Faith looked a little surprised…then nodded. A strange understanding hung between them. She dropped the sword. She swung it seemingly carelessly as she walked away. She looked back at him with a flirtatious smile.

"So, you're really him. You're completely and totally the one and only Van Helsing," she said turning quickly waving her arms wide open like she was dancing. She had a smug expression on her face.

Van stared at her. He didn't know what was going through her head, but he could tell it wasn't good. Had this girl snapped? Had whatever was wrong in her head finally come further undone? He worried for his own and Carl's safety. Not to mention that of the city if she got past him.

"This is your partner Carl! This is a town that's never heard of Saturday Night Live. This is country where they don't have outdoor plumbing. I'm living in a time where they don't have electricity!" she said and picked up an unlit candy and its holder, "And this is the only means of light!" She violently tossed it to the other side of the room. "SCREW THIS!"

She marched out of the door and went to the door. She went to open it, but of course Van had locked it just in case. She brought a booted foot up and kicked it with all her might. She used her anger to fuel her strength, and the door swung open. She found something she hadn't expected outside. A group of police officers were standing with their nightsticks in hand.

"Excuse me miss, but we're here on official business," one officer, with a bad mustache, said.

"We're looking for Van Helsing," another one piped up, clearly annoying the rest. 'He must have been the Andrew of the group' she mused.

"He's not in at the moment might want to come back in a while," she said sarcastically scanning the group.

"We saw him behind you," the stupid one chimed in, as the others shushed him.

"We are going to have to come in miss, and since you are protecting him we'll have to take you into custody too," the clearly self-appointed leader said.

"You see, that's going to be a problem. I've got things to do today. Maybe tomorrow?" she asked sarcastically. Then Van Helsing, our daring hero, slid behind her.

"This has nothing to do with her. Take me…I'm the one you want," Van said valiantly from behind her, poking his nose where Faith thought it clearly didn't belong.

"It's Van Helsing," the idiotic one stated, pointing at him.

The other officers charged at him, forgetting about Faith. She slightly enjoyed how they underestimated her because she was a girl. She grabbed one of them by the arm and twisted it behind his back letting the other three go by knowing Van Helsing could handle them himself. The man she was holding screamed as she pulled his arms farther likely breaking or dislocating it. She then kicked him head first into a wall. He collided with it then fell to the floor, unconscious.

She raced over to the clearly out numbered Van Helsing. She grabbed one of the men he was trying to fight off. She tossed the guy to the side by his shoulder. He bounced of the wall and came back at her. She gave him a good right punch in the jaw and he went down like a baby at nap time, blood coming out of his nose and mouth.

Van Helsing had one man, the stupid one come over and jump him from behind. The man landed on his back, piggy back style. The smaller man started hitting him in the head. Van Helsing reached back and grabbed his shoulder. He tossed his forward and over his head with grace and speed. He swung the man into the officer he had been fighting. They both feel on the floor unconscious. Finally only the leader was left standing.

Van and Faith ganged up on him. He backed up into a corner holding his nightstick up in self-defense. Faith grabbed it and yanked it from his hand with ease. He quivered in fear. He looked terrorized as his saw his friends bodies laying deadpan the floor. He was shaking now, and Faith seemed to enjoy it somewhat. Van on the other hand gave mercy. He backed up and made a path for the man to leave. He pushed Faith back from following him as the man ran for his life.

Carl crawled out of the corner he had been hiding in. He walked over to the two, again grateful that they were on his side. He walked in between them. He looked over at the girl that had done so much damage.

"What are you some kind of Amazon?" he asked looking at her for the first time noticing her muscle mass.

"No, better a Slayer," she said with a smug look on her face.

Van and Carl exchanged a confused glance and asked in unison, "What's a Slayer?"


End file.
